


写手傲娇试炼

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [63]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 问卷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作。
Relationships: 赵光义/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877





	写手傲娇试炼

1\. 告白，不使用“喜欢”“爱”等字眼。  
人谁无过，朕不待五十，已尽知四十九年非矣。  
2\. 分手，不使用“分手”“再见”等字眼。  
伸告老之诚，实当暮齿；拒已行之命，合受常刑。与其冒宠以招殃，不若违天而获戾。  
3\. 死亡，不使用“死亡”“尽头”“到此为止”“那边”等直接表述。  
朕于早岁，尝与周旋。而节操有恒，始终无玷。  
4\. 重逢，不使用“好久不见”“欢迎回来”“记得当年”等直接表述。  
导人以戕杀其天伦者为何等事，而敢于人主之前，无惮于心，无疑于口；非至不仁者，谁敢为之而谁忍为之乎？太宗觉之矣。酬赏虽隆，而终寄腹心于崛起之李昉、吕端，罢普以使死于牖下，故宗社以安。


End file.
